Damn Rabbit
by jsinkr
Summary: Jack/Jamie, slight Bunnymund/OC (Yaoi, somewhat PWP) Jack's decided he's going to play a trick on Bunnymund. Jack drags Jamie along with him to discover some way to mess with the rabbit. They find out something interesting and their curiosity grows. What kind of mess will the two get into?


A/C: Just couldn't help this one. XD Hope you all enjoy!

Damn Rabbit

"Jack, what are we doing?" Asked a curious Jamie, ten years older than when they had first come face to face on that fateful night. Wearing a light beige sweater due to the cold fall approaching in town and a pair of heavy blue jeans, Jamie was actually a bit warm at the moment. Especially since they were not in town. Not in the area that Jack usually brought him but of all places, Bunnymund's realm. And why were they there?

"Jack!" The snow spirit paused in midair, his sneaky movements halting as he turned to look back down at Jamie. His appearance hadn't changed at all but what else did anyone think an immortal would look like? The only thing that was slightly different was the ridiculously quiet motions he was going through as they walked through Bunnymund's area. Jack raised a hand up to motion Jamie to be quiet as he floated back down to whisper to the young man.

"Shh! We're going to see what Bunnymund is up to. He's been acting weird lately." Jack finally said and Jamie raised an eyebrow. The six foot tall rabbit was acting weird? The mere fact that he was the Easter bunny and at that, a six foot tall one with an Australian accent was weird enough as is, except to those who knew him. Sighing, Jamie shoved his hands into his pockets before tilting his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Jack reached out, taking hold of Jamie's arm and quietly leading them forward to hide behind some of the large, moss covered stones.

"He's been real quiet. Too quiet. As if he were hiding something." Jack said, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he peered from around the large stone.

"Yeah, so? He is a rabbit. They're not the most sociable creatures." Jamie pointed out, chuckling lightly as he thought of when Bunnymund had been transformed into that tiny rabbit so many years ago.

"Yeah but-" A high pitched laugh cut Jack off, both men ducking down behind the rock to hide from whoever had caused that laughter. Only when the laughter continued and went off into a feminine voice of chatter, did Jack's eyes narrow, and a smile came over his face. Leaning around to look past the stone, he had to hold back the yell of eureka as he spotted what he had suspected.

A girl. And not just any girl from the looks of it. It was another of Bunnymund's kind but in a different color. A bright pink to boot, who currently was running an equally furry finger along Bunnymund's chin, and giggling seductively. Bunnymund was completely enamored with the female, eyes narrowed in what Jack could only guess was interest, and arms wrapping around the smaller female. Jack pulled back from around the rock to stare back at Jamie, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as a laugh threatened to escape him. Jamie raised an eyebrow as he peered around as well, a big smile growing on his face.

"He has a girlfriend!" Jamie whispered to Jack and the snow spirit nodded his head, hand still on his mouth. Only when he was sure that he would laugh out loud, did he remove his own hand.

"Yeah and one of his kind as well...I wonder where he found her?" He asked, more to himself as he looked back once more as if to verify what he had just seen.

"Alright..." Jamie said, leaning over Jack's back to peer over his shoulder to look as well.

"So?" He added and he nearly fell backwards as Jack swung around suddenly, a beaming smile on his face.

"So? So, he's been carrying around something new and I think it has something to do with this girl." Jack said and Jamie frowned, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Are you going to play some mean trick on him again?" Jamie said, knowing that Jack found an almost sadistic humor in torturing the rabbit with cold and snowy trickery. Jack beamed, grin growing impossibly wide.

"Aw, come on man...it might be a present or something." But his words were left unheard as Jack quietly and quickly moved past the young mortal. His feet barely touching the ground as he worked his way around the stones to maneuver himself behind the two rabbits. It surprised him that Bunnymund hadn't heard or smelt his presence yet but the rabbit WAS very occupied at the moment. Jamie just stared after the spirit, shaking his head as he realized that Jack's curiosity was overpowering his better judgement.

Moving quickly and silently, Jack raised his head up above a small outcrop of stones, staring right at Bunnymund's back. Blue eyes catching onto the small, leather pouch that the rabbit had attached to the back of his belt, heavy with whatever it held. Bringing up his staff, Jack slowly pushed the wood out towards the pouch, ice creeping up along its length to freeze the small strands that held it in place. The next movement of Bunnymund's body cracked the ice, making the pouch fall down right onto the hook of Jack's staff, and the spirit quickly brought it back towards him.

It was almost too easy, Jack thought to himself as he grabbed the pouch in hand, and snuck back around to where Jamie was. The mortal simply stood there, breathing in deeply as he knew that Jack wouldn't just hand the pouch back without first seeing what it was. He followed silently as Jack motioned for him to follow and they snuck their way towards a more secure area for them to go prying into Bunnymund's private business.

After a few minutes, they made their way over to the long row of hanging flowers that were used to shoot dye onto the eggs for Easter. Sittting in the center of the lane, both men stared down at the strong pouch. Jack smiling eagerly as he tried to imagine what Bunnymund had been trying so hard to hide from everyone. Reaching out with icy hands, he opened up the pouch and dumped it into Jamie's waiting hands.

And...berries...

"What the heck is this?" Jamie asked, his free hand picking up one of the odd looking berries. Round and a bright purple in color, he brought it to his nose to smell, and the sweet aroma filled his senses. Pulling it back, he held it out to Jack, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Berries? That's what he was hiding? Jeeze, I thought it would be something embarrassing or what not." Jack said, slumping down in disappointment as he took the berry that Jamie offered, turning it in hand before freezing it into a solid ball. Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, who knows. Never seen berries like this before, they're smaller than grapes, and they don't even smell like one." Jamie noted, picking up another one and frowning a bit before plopping it into his mouth. Jack raised a hand up.

"Wait! What if they're poison or something?" Jack asked, slightly worried for his best mortal friend. Jamie frowned disbelievingly.

"As if Bunnymund would. Tastes good though, like candy." Jamie stated, taking another berry and popping it into his mouth. Jack leaned forward, curious to taste one and taking four into hand, and poppoing them into his mouth as well. It was sweet, almost like eating pure sugar really, but with a slightly sour taste to them that lingered on the tongue. Jack nodded approvingly.

"They are good..."

"HEY!" Came out a yell and both men snapped around to see Bunnymund standing up on a high hill, hands on his hips as he glared angrily at the two men. Jamie and Jack both smiled wide, a little embarrassed at having been caught by the rabbit. Sliding down along the moss, Bunnymund jumped down to land right before the two men, and snatched his hand out to grab the berries and pouch. Pouring the berries back into the pouch, he looked down at it for a moment before he jerked to a halt, eyes widening as he looked at the two men.

"Did you...did you two eat some?!" He yelled out again, holding up the pouch and shaking it about. Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"They're pretty good. You're new girlfriend's gonna love them!" Jack teased, floating up and balancing himself on a branch high above the rabbit and Jamie. The rabbit looked up, glaring daggers at the snow spirit.

"You damn git. These ain't a gift! They're Goji berries! Got'em from the red dragon..." Bunnymund said, making both Jack and Jamie stare at each other, not knowing what the rabbit was referring to. A furry blue claw came up to rub between Bunnymund's eyes, which closed in frustration.

"Goji berries are aphrodisiacs, you dills." Jamie froze then, eyes widening as he heard what the rabbit said, and his gaze falling down to his chest. Hands came up, feeling across his body to see if there was some change to himself, checking his pulse, and feeling his temperature. Jack really didn't see what the big deal was, he was immortal afterall, right?

"So?" He inquired and the rabbit shot his head up.

"Oi, drongo. It can effect you too! Best you two stay here and only here. Don't go fossickin' around, alright?" Bunnymund nearly yelled out, stepping away to go back to what he had been doing before, and pausing at the top of the hill. Looking back, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the two men.

"I'll come and get ya later." He added before jumping down out of sight, leaving Jamie and Jack to stare at one another.

Thirty Minutes Later

Jack sighed as he sat next to Jamie, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he poked one of the flowers in front of him with his staff, making bursts of powdered dye come out. Jamie leaning back on his arms, staring up at the clouds that floated above them. Thirty minutes had passed by and neither one had felt anything strange going on with them. Jack did feel a little hot but he had figured it was from being in a warmer climate.

At least, until he felt an odd pooling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Sitting up, he stared down at his lower stomach, a hand moving to hold the area, and his eyebrows coming together in confusion. Jamie noticed the slight movement, face moving down to stare at Jack's hand.

"What's up? You feeling something?" He asked, surprised that Jack was feeling something before him. He was the mortal afterall, shouldn't he feel the effects first?

"I don't know...I feel...weird..." Jack said, his words dying off to a whisper as the pooling sensation seem to burst all of a sudden. Heat permeating throughout his entire body, a searing heat that went straight to the tips of his fingers and toes. A small gasp escaped him, his entire body jerking up at the sensation, and his pants slowly becoming tighter and tighter in a certain area. His hands shot down and his legs shot up to press together at the knees, upper body leaning forward to cover himself as much as possible, and a blush stealing over his cheeks in an instant.

Jamie sat straight up then and the sudden movement made him freeze as something odd happened to him as well. A heat that started in an instant after he sat up, making his arms and legs feel as if they had turned to jello, and his mouth gaping open at the sudden feeling. He fell backwards then, eyes widening and staring about in confusion as the heat burned through him in a pleasurable manner. How could this light pain be so amazing?

"Jack...I think...it's starting..." He whispered out, words sluggish as he realized that the muscles in his mouth were just not working right. It took some effort but he turned his head to stare at Jack, who was clutching himself into a small ball, and something even weirder happened. A tightness in his jeans, the fabric tenting up as he stared at Jack. Staring at how the white hair gleamed in the sunlight, how sweat collected on the nape of Jack's neck, how his shoulders shuddered, tensing from the strain of holding himself in a ball like that. And without any real control of himself, Jamie found himself reaching out with a shaky hand to grab the hem of Jack's hoodie.

Jack gasped, his head snapping up to look back at Jamie, and his eyes widening as something else happened to him as well. Blue eyes catching onto chocolate brown ones, making his body seem hotter as he saw that same heat in Jamie's eyes. Turning around, Jack nearly fell onto Jamie as he leaned over to press his cheek against Jamie's.

The heat of their bare skin touching one another made both men gasp out loud, mouths only inches away from each other as Jack inched his entire body closer until he lay on top of Jamie. Jamie's shaky hands coming up to push up Jack's blue hoodie and his other hand pulling his beige sweater up, their bare stomachs pressing against each other now. Jack slowly raised his head up, staring down at Jamie as his entire body shook from the sensation.

"Why does it...feel so warm?"

"And good?" Jamie said, his seventeen year old body moving without him realizing. His hands reaching down to yank his sweater off, slinging it over his head so that his hands were free once more, moving down to reach for Jack's hoodie as well. The snow spirit didn't have any protest as he helped to pull his own sweater off with Jamie's help, the fabric flying off in the distance as they pressed their bodies together.

"This...we shouldn't..." Jack stuttered out but Jamie hushed him, his body going into full motion based completely on young instinct. His mouth covering Jack's, gasps leaving them as they pressed together, lips wettening each other, tongues twining together and invading the other mouth before them. Hands moving, icy ones caressing down the sides of Jamie's torso, and Jamie's moving down to grasp soft but firm cool buttocks. The touches becoming more needy as they ground against each other, their arousals tenting their pants to rub together.

"Jamie..." The name came out like a caress in itself, making Jamie's shudder. His hands shooting up to wrap his arms around Jack, turning them til he was above Jack, his lips attaching themselves to Jack's once more. His knees spreading to force Jack's legs apart, forcing the snow spirit's legs to rest over top of his thighs, and Jamie's hips moving forward. His arousal pressing against Jack's clothed balls, hips grinding up against Jack's. Jack's face staring upwards, eyes closed as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Hands moved down again, Jamie reaching to Jack's pants and undoing the ties there before pulling the brown cloth up and out of the way. The pants becoming stuck at Jack's knees, forcing them together, but Jamie didn't mind. Didn't mind as he reached for his own pants and undid the buttons, bringing out his own erection. Seven inches in length, a light tan and precum leaking down the length as Jamie began stroking himself. The head brushing up against Jack's own arousal as it bounced free of its confines in six inches.

"Jack..." Jamie whispered, his eyes looking down to Jack exposed, eyes clouding with lust as his left hand came up to his mouth. Two fingers delving into his own mouth, coating the digits with saliva thoroughly before they went down to Jack's exposed opening. The forefinger moving to suddenly pressed into Jack's body, making the snow spirit's hips jerk up in response, and a loud moan escaping him. The digit moving in and out of his body forcefully, making the skin red from the sudden intrusion but not being enough to cause any damage. The digit crooking slightly at the tip, rubbing up against Jack's insides before Jamie slowly wiggled his middle finger into the mix. Two digits moving in and out of him, Jack's hands clawing at the bright green grass beneath him, making the blades freeze up in an instant.

"Aaaahhh..." Came out a shaky moan as Jack rode the waves of pleasure. Jamie scissoring the digits sternly, thrusting up into the orifice to loosen up the muscle enough...just enough.

Jamie feeling the muscle ease, his fingers pulling out as he moved himself forward. His left hand pressing against the cool grass by Jack's head as Jamie pressed his own member up against Jack's opening. His hips pressing forward, pushing himself slowly into the other. Jack's head snapping back, his hips raising up as he felt the pressure. The bud opening up around Jamie, the head pressing into him, and the pain that quickly turned into pleasure.

Both men gasping from the heat as Jamie pushed his hips forward til he was buried in to the hilt. Pausing only for a moment as both their bodies strained from the sudden sensation, gasping out each other's names. Jamie's back arching, head thrown back up towards the sky, a loud gasp of Jack's name releasing into the air. Jack's eyes fluttering open, ice cracking lightly as the lashes tried to stick together, but his gaze staring straight at Jamie's ecstatic face.

Icy hands, covered in a thin layer that had accumulated on the digits, slowly moved up to grasp Jamie's shoulders. The tentative touch making Jamie look down, his eyes staring down to meet with Jack's. It was like a silent message flew between the two as they felt each other for the first time in such an intamit way. One that was filled with a warming yet cooling emotion that strummed through their veins as the drug worked its magic.

"Ja...mie..." Jack whispered out, his hips moving to encourage Jamie to move.

Then it was like a string broke.

The animalistic instinct filled Jamie to the brim, his eyes glazing over as the words echoed through him. Rearing himself forward, he nearly bent Jack in half as he started thrusting with a speed and force that propelled both of them to slide across the grass a few inches. Jack's mouth gaping open as his fingers dug into Jack's shoulders, ice shooting around to cover the younger man's skin, but Jamie barely noticed. His hips rocking back and forth, driving himself deeper and faster with each second that passed. The audible sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the air, accompanied with gasps and moans as if an odd orchestra.

Jamie's head fell forward, his nose pressing against Jack's collarbone, breath coming out in short bursts as he tried to breathe. Jack's hands moving to wrap his arms around the young man, taking each powerful thrust that rubbed wonderfully against a new discovery deep within him. Both nearly yelling as they felt their bodies peaking, growing into something new and delicious for the both of them. Muscles twitching as it grew higher and higher that mixed with a deep and hot pool in their bellies, forcing out in a bright light that made both men freeze.

That same light that made Jamie push in all the way, releasing his seed deeply into Jack, who screamed out at the sensation. The hot liquid that almost felt like an inferno inside him that forced his own climax, cum shooting out to land on his stomach and partly on Jamie's as well. Jack's wasn't as warm as Jamie's, quickly turning cold and solid on his skin. It was a nice chill that pressed up against Jamie as he fell forward, face burying in the crook of Jack's neck, his legs spreading wider to accommodate Jamie's fall.

"Jack...oh god...we..."

"Yes...we did..." They whispered out, words twining together between panting breath as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Jack's right arm came up, pushing the hair from his face, eyes closing as he kept the other arm wrapped around Jamie.

"Should we-"

"No..." Jack stated, determination in his voice and Jamie became a little curious at this point. Bringing upself up on his elbows, he gazed down at the snow spirit, who looked at him with a satisfied smile. The type of smile that made Jamie's arousal twitch within the other man and Jack's smile turned mischevious once more.

"You want to-"

"Yes." Jamie smiled then too.

"I think those berries-"

"-wore off." Jack interrupted once more and both laughed lightly.

"If we do, Bunny's gonna know. He'll eventually come back, ya know." Jamie stated, his eyebrow quirking as he moved his hips just an inch, forcing a groan from Jack. His arms coming around to hug Jamie tightly to his own chest as he spoke out.

"Yeah...that damn rabbit..."


End file.
